I Must Not Chase the Boys
by bella traicion
Summary: i love you Hermione. 'omg what do i say' I love you too. with that he removed his boxers and thrust into her... yea mesummariesnot so good. M for later chapters. first fic. be gentle. pairing: DMHG, HPGW, BZLB, & RWPP
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first fic. Be gentle. Not HBP compatible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any body else except for Tom Sanford.( if I owned Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton I would never let him out of my sight.)

**Chapter 1: Hermione Granger**

Hermione sat in her room listening to one of her favorite songs by Play on her iPod. It was called 'I Must Not Chase the Boys' and she couldn't help but listen to the words

**Won't someone tell me what is happening to me,**

**Why am I so misunderstood why can't they see?**

**Now I'm caught between the devil**

**And the angel that I used to be,**

**They say I'll understand it all in do time**

**But age aint nothing but a number**

**In my mind**

**Im going crazy with this push me pull me**

**Caught between wrong & right.**

**I wanna give in to the woman in me **

**I wanna be someone they don't want me to be**

**The moral of the story is I got no choice**

**I must not chase the boys…**

These words hit a certain nerve. She looked back at how her two best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly (Ron) have treated her for the past few years. They were so over protective of her. Like when Viktor Krum asked her to go to the Yule Ball Ron threw a massive fit. Harry was a little more understanding. But at times she couldn't help but think of their personalities.

Harry is an understanding person but at times he can be rash, impulsive and stubborn.

Ron overreacted any chance he got. An example is when he walked in on Harry & Ginny snogging at the burrow last summer. Or when Hermione told him she had a new boyfriend a few weeks ago.

There had been some attraction a few years ago but it went away like any old crush.

"Hermione!" her mother called up to her, "Tom is on the phone!"

"Got it mum!" Tom Sanford was her boyfriend of a month today. He was tall, around 6'2", had amazing aqua blue eyes and not to mention he was pretty built. He was in her eyes perfect.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hermione, so what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"How about at 8 tonight," she said. "Alright. See you then. Bye love."

"Bye," as she hung up she couldn't help but notice there was a nervous tone in his voice. She decided to push it out of her mind.

She chanced a glance at her bedside clock and realized it was already 5, so she decided to start getting ready. She jumped in the shower and about an hour later came out. She wrapped herself in a towel and went to her room. She chose some dark skinny jeans with a long blue sleeved shirt with a white tank top underneath to wear and went in search through her the many shoes she had to find the perfect ones to top off the outfit. She finally found some blue ballet flats and chanced another glance at the clock and it was already 7. She sat down at her vanity and couldn't help but notice she changed quite a bit in the past few months.

Her hair was no longer the giant frizz ball it used to be throughout most of her life. It now hung in soft loose curls trailing to the middle of her back. Her body also had filled out quite nicely during sixth year though no one noticed thanks to her semi- baggy robes. Her breast had grown to fill a C- cup bra and she was happy. '_thank Merlin I didn't get dads genes'_. She stood at 5'7" not too short or too tall. She was still bookworm-ish and had her nose stuck in any book she could get her hands on. All of her changes didn't just magically happen although it could've they didn't. Most of it was thanks to her best friend Ginny Weasly.

**.::Flashback::.**

"_Here try these on" Ginny said handing her a pile of clothes. _

"_But Ginny don't you think it's a bit--much?" The red head gave her an incredulous look, "of course not! Besides you need a new wardrobe."_

"_I guess your right." And with a shrug of her shoulders and a push from her friend she found herself trying on clothes. It took hours to finally get all the clothes make-up and shoes. It was exhausting! _

"_You know I envy you sometimes," said Ginny._

"_Me?! _You _envy _me_? That's preposterous."_

"_Why? Hermione you're gorgeous. You just have to know how to dress it up. Ok so anyway, we've got the make-up, shoes, clothes, accessories… oh yeah! Now your hair."_

"_What about my hair?"_

"_Are you joking? What's a make over with out doing your hair?"_

"_But its nothing drastic right?" she asked nervously. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. Since _I'm _not allowed to use magic out of school yet we'll have to do it the muggle way. Damn! Oh well." When they got back to Hermiones house they rushed upstairs to her room._

_After a few hours of brushing, rinsing and putting in a few hair products Hermiones make over was complete. Ginny made Hermione put a charm on her hair so it wouldn't revert back to its old frizz ball ways. "Thank you so much Ginny!"_

"_No problem. I cant wait till school starts again, guys will be all over you and in more ways than one." She wiggled her eyebrows and burst into fits of giggles._

"_Ginerva Weasly!"_

"_What? Im just stating the obvious."_

"_Oh ha-ha. Oh well anyways. Thank you again Ginny. You better get back to the Burrow. The floo network isn't open for long in this house. I'll see you a week before school starts." _

"_Alright. Bye Mione!"_

**.::End Flashback::.**

she jumped at the sound of tapping at her window and noticed it was a school owl standing on the ledge. '_It's a bit early for school letters' _but nonetheless she went and got the letter. She felt that it was kind of bulky. And that there were three. The first one read…

**Dear Ms. Granger,**

**We are pleased to inform you that there have been some changes this year. First the sixth and seventh years are now allowed to wear casual clothing on school days instead of just on weekends, also two types of electronics are now allowed to be brought and work on the grounds. I found them quite useful while I was living in the muggle world this past month. They are cell phones and iPods. Another letter has been sent with another matter that is up to you.**

**Your Headmaster,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

She looked at the other letter and a shiny gold badge fell out with a big H on it. '_No way! Ahhh I knew it! Yes. I wonder who Head Boy is._'

**Dear Ms. Granger,**

**We would like to congratulate you on making the Head Girl position this year. Among the other duties of the heads you be required to do such as plan balls, patrol halls, give out detentions you will also have to plan a school trip for the 6****th**** and 7****th**** years for winter break with the help of the head boy. Somewhere tropical and south of the equator would be nice. But it is up to you and your partner. Best of luck.**

**Deputy Headmistress,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

"Merlins beard! Mum! Mum!"

"What is it dear?" she asked a bit out of breath from running up the stairs.

"I made Head Girl!" her mother gave her a hug saying, "Congratulations dear."

"Another thing, we're going to take a trip during winter break."

"Well I guess we can have Christmas without you this year. But I know you have a school book list so when do you want to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Umm next week. But I have to finish getting ready."

She heard a knock and voices downstairs and rushed to put the finishing touches on her make up.

Going down stairs she heard laughter and couldn't help but admire the fact that her dad loved her boyfriend.

"Dad you don't mind if I borrow my boyfriend for a few hours, do you?" she asked teasingly.

"Of course not dear. Just make sure he's home by eleven o'clock," in the same teasing tone.

"Yes father," and with that they left.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: again first fic. I don't mind constructive criticism but no flames. Yes I know no action yet but don't fret. There will be smut in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would be in the carribean lying on the beach drinking strawberry daquiries.

**Chapter 2: Draco Malfoy**

He was lying down on his massive for poster looking up at nothing in particular. There was a _crack_ and Dopey his house elf appeared. "A letter from Hogwarts has arrived master," with some nervousness and fright at what Draco would do to him.

"Just leave it on the dresser. I'll look at it later." There was another _crack _and the elf was gone. He got up to see who the letter was from and saw that it was from Hogwarts. _'Might as well open it. Got nothing else to do.' _ He noticed there were three letters instead of the usual two. The first one read…

**Dear Mr. Malfoy,**

**We are pleased to inform you that there have been some changes this year. First the sixth and seventh years are now allowed to wear casual clothing on school days instead of just on weekends, also two types of electronics are now allowed to be brought and work on the grounds. I found them quite useful while I was living in the muggle world this past month. They are cell phones and iPods. Another letter has been sent with another matter that is up to you.**

**Your Headmaster,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

'_iPods and cell phones. What the devils name are those? The onld man is more senile than the last time I saw him._' He took out the other letter and was surprised to see a gold badge fall out with the letter H on it. He picked up the next letter and read…

**Dear Mr. Malfoy,**

**We would like to congratulate you on making the Head Boy position this year. Among the other duties of the heads you be required to do such as plan balls, patrol halls, give out detentions you will also have to plan a school trip for the 6****th**** and 7****th**** years for winter break with the help of the head girl. Somewhere tropical and south of the equator would be nice. But it is up to you and your partner. Best of luck.**

**Deputy Headmistress,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

'_I knew I'd get it. No doubt the mudblood got head girl. Great a whole fuckin year with her. At least we'll be able to get away from this continent for a few weeks._' There was a knock at the door and a face peeked through.

"Jessica. How'd you get in?" it was his best friend from when he was little. "Well lets see. If I remember correctly usually the house elves let me in." she replied dryly. '_Wow she looks great._' She had hair as black as night a little bit past her shoulders with emerald green eyes. She stood at about 5'5", which was pretty short compared to his height of 6'3. he hadn't seen his friend since before he left for his first year at Hogwarts. She came to visit but only for parties that his mother threw. And in the past two years that had been quite a lot. There was one in particular that he remembered vividly…

**.::Flashback::.**

"_Where are you going dear? You do have guests you know." His mother, Narcissa, was hosting another ball only Merlin knew what. "I'm taking Jessica for a tour of the manor." "But Draco she's seen the house many times don't you think?" she asked. "Well one more time wouldn't hurt." He grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs to his room. "Draco I've seen your room plenty of times before," she said. "Yes but this time will be different." "Really? And please indulge me on how it'll be different from all the others."_

_All of a sudden he grabbed the back of her neck and captured her lips in a lust filled kiss. "Alright. I'll show you." They kissed each other harder until he pushed her against the bed and positioning himself on top of her. He slid her dress off and placed butterfly kisses down her neck and around the exposed flesh of her breast. She followed suit by taking off his shirt and trousers leaving him in his boxers. She flipped him over so that she was on top. He couldn't take it any longer he took off her bra and knickers along with his boxers. He looked at her for consent and when she did he plunged into her._

_She felt so good to be in. he flipped her on her back and started thrusting harder and faster going deeper and hitting her spot with more force each time. He moaned knowing he would come soon. But he didn't want to. Not yet. Her breath was coming out short and ragged. She let out a long loud moan and came her juices covering his member and sheets. '_Thank Merlin I put a silencing charm when we came in._' he kept his pace making her come over and over. Soon he was reaching his point and with one last thrust they both came. He pulled out of her and moved her up higher up on the bed._

"_What are you doing?" "You'll see." He went down to her sex and opened her lips and rubbed his thumb against her clit. She became wet again so he decided that he would do it. His mouth sucked and nibbled on her and she writhed in pleasure. After a few minutes she came and he went back up to her and captured her lips in one long kiss. "I told you this time would be different."_

"_We better get back to the party. They'll start to wonder." They hastily put their clothes back on making sure everything was in place. Before they left his room he pulled her back and kissed her long and hard still full of lust. "You just had to get that out of your system didn't you?" "Yes but so did you," he said with a knowing look in his eyes._

**.::End Flashback::.**

"I don't see you for almost two years and that's all I get? A 'How'd you get in'" she said laughing. "Sorry. Ok lets start over. Go out and do what you did before alright?" she obliged and knocked again peeking her head around the door. "Jessica m'lady," he said bowing, "How've you been?" "Well that was a little better. I've been absolutely fan-blody-tastic," she said with a sarcastic note in her voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Well I've just been moved to another school. Out of the country… so I'm just here to say good-bye." His face fell. She was leaving? But he would be able to see her at parties right? "I'll see you at parties though, right?" She shook her head, "I'm sorry Draco. My father says that it's too much work to get out here for just one night. We're going to live in America." "So this is good-bye. Make sure you owl me every week at least. Knowing you you'd probably be out with some guy or doing homework," he said jestingly but she hit him playfully on the arm anyway, "Ow. Just kidding. But you will write to me." "Yes Draco I will write to you. You know you've sort of grown on me." They laughed. She heard her father call from downstairs saying to hurry up.

They looked at each other knowing what was going through the others mind. She gave him one last kiss on the cheek. He knew that even though they shared that one moment of passion they had loved each other like brother and sister after it.

He sat on his couch, lost in thought and didn't realize his mum calling him. "Draco darling didn't you hear me calling you?" "Sorry mother I didn't. What is it?" "Come down for dinner."

Draco Malfoy although rich was very lonely. His mum only paid attention to him on sum occasions. His father died in Azkaban and now one of his best friends left for America. Granted he did have other friends. Just they were guys and sometimes guys can't tell other guys certain things and they could certainly not do what he and Jessica did.

"Mother my letter from Hogwarts came today. I made head boy."

"That's wonderful Draco. I'll send Hokey (A/N: another house elf) to get your books and new robes. What else do you need?"

"Well they're allowing some type of electronic on the school grounds. iPods and cell phones. Whatever they are. I want them."

"Alright, I'll send to get those as well."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence and when he was excused he went back up to his room. '_this year is going to be perfect. Destroying the mudbloods life even more will be quite satisfying._' He spent the rest of the night thinking of ways to annoy Granger the upcoming year.


End file.
